cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vern
|enemies = Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers, Whiskers' men, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Penny, hanging out with his friends, fixing cars, music, romance, dancing and singing, spending time with his sons|dislikes = Threats to his family, family drama, faulty vehicles|powers = Expert needlework Extensive knowledge on mechanics|weapons = Quills|fate = Celebrates at Kate's Karaoke Shack after Michael's revival|affiliations = School Gang's parents|inspiration = Lou from Over the Hedge}}'''Vern '''is a wise-cracking porcupine and one of the supporting/major characters in the Black Lion franchise. Background Vern was born on April 22, 1976 in downtown Columbia where his father raised him to be a doctor and his family's business was a major success since there were a lot of porcupine soldiers coming back from the war. When the Porcupine Wars were finally over, Vern took some time off from his job to hang out with his bachelor friends from college. They would go to parties, bars, movies and just had a guys night out. When Vern was called to his doctor's office to help a patient. Once Vern got to his office, he immediately knew that the patient was a female porcupine, that Vern found beautiful. After learning that the patient's name was Penny, Vern immediately fell in love with her. After completing the checkup, Penny had a question for Vern. Vern thought it was a question about her checkup, but she actually asked Vern on a date (much to his shock) While they were on a date at the park, they got to know each other. Vern learned that Penny helps her family with the family weaving business along with her twin brothers. Penny learned that Vern enjoys to help people by becoming a doctor. After the first date was a success, their relationship became stronger and stronger. He didn't even tell his friends about him, so when Vern decided to ask for Penny's hand in marriage, he told his friends about his engagement and marriage to her. Fearing that they would be mad at him for abandoning their friendship, they were actually happy for Vern and they were actually getting married too. After marrying Penny, she and Vern moved into a nice house where Penny gave birth to Michael who was born with a heart defect, Vern decided to take some time off from work in order to take care of his disordered son. While Vern took care of Michael, Penny took care of Pedro, Peter and Palmer when they were born five years later. When Michael was cured of his heart defect, Vern got a job as a mechanic, that way, he could be closer to his family and come home from work more often. Personality Vern is an athletic and fun-loving porcupine who puts his wise advice in the form of humor. He is shown to have a steady romantic relationship with his wife, Penny. They are on the Wooten married couples who don't have that many arguments. He poses as a soft and wise parent to his sons especially to Michael when he had a heart defect. Vern doesn't jump to conclusions very quickly, instead he lets the world flow and take problems one at a time. Despite Vern being a brave and confident, he can be easily startled especially when he's in a hurry to get somewhere or when he's trying to protect friend and relative from a villain or danger. In other episodes and movies, Vern is fearless and does everything he can to help those in danger. He is also stronger than he looks since he's a martial artist. Instead of taking classes, his fighting skills came from his mother who took Kung-Fu classes. As a young teenager and a grown adult, Vern knows how to be responsible and have a good time with his friends. He sometimes has problems with being honest with them but he learns how to respect his friend's choices even if the truth might hurt. Physical appearance Vern is a slender yet muscular brown porcupine. His signature outfit is a black shirt and blue pants. When he goes to bed, he wears a white tank top and black shorts. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Vern serves as a supporting character along with his wife and the School Gang's parents. He isn't seen until Matthew returns home to Columbia along with Brodi and his family. He helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Wolf Town. He helps remodel the Wooten Mansion after Matthew and Charles get adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family," along with Penny. The North Wooten Vern serves as a supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until Charles and the others change the kids back using the antidote-filled gun. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Professor Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Vern mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Porcupines Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Mechanics Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Rodents Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:American characters Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Grandparents Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:Dancers Category:Martial Artists Category:Businesspeople